Lateral Double-Diffused (LD) transistors have been widely employed in high voltage applications. One factor which affects the performance of the LD transistors is the drain-to-source on-resistance (Rdson). For example, higher Rdson undesirably results in reduced switching speeds and more energy loss during switching.
Various techniques have been employed to achieve lower Rdson. However, these conventional techniques may inadvertently result in higher impact ionization which compromises device reliability.
This disclosure is directed to transistors with low Rdson and reduced impact ionization to improve device performance and reliability.